


Sky High Snow Dates

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attention loving Zen, Bad Decisions, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Dom!Zen (chapter 6 only), Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Nearly Getting Caught, Nightclub, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Jumin, Public Sex, Rival Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex at work, Sex in Zen's home, Sex in a Cable Car, Sex in a Store, Sex in a club, Smut, Snow Holiday, Sub!Jumin (chapter 6 only), Voyeurism, getting caught, sorry Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: A series of standalone very NSFW stories featuring Jumin and Zen.Chapter 6: Jumin's work break doesn't go as planned. (Very rough Dom!Zen, as requested)





	1. On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the JuminZen month drabble series on my [tumblr](http://mariamagica.tumblr.com/). The SFW drabbles can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8868847/chapters/20332861) ! Whenever I make more NSFW drabbles, I'll add them as chapters to this one.
> 
> Takes place with the entire RFA enjoying a winter holiday. Enjoy!

Zen never thought staring at beautiful snowy mountains could be so boring but here he was, yawning like no tomorrow. Encouraged by the others, he and Jumin decided to go out on their own. Jumin insisted on visiting a cultural monument that was located on a different mountain than the one their hotel was on. Unfortunately the cable car they were in was incredibly slow and there was no one in the messenger app to chat with them, the RFA busy with their own adventure.

The cable car was ridiculously large, luxurious and crowded. There were safety glass panels open at the ceiling segmenting the vehicle, giving the illusion of different areas. Right now Zen was standing in front of the window in a corner, far away from everyone else, including those who constantly wanted to strike up a conversation with him. He was bored but not that bored to the point where he would entertain others with just his pretty face.

He felt someone touch his hair and turned his head to look at a familiar handsome man wearing a gentle smile.

“This low bun looks good on you. You should wear your hair like this more often.”

It always made him blush when Jumin gave him random compliments but he liked it. He had put up his hair mostly to avoid his ski jacket tugging at it but he would definitely consider Jumin’s request. He felt Jumin’s hand caress his hair a bit more and looked back outside, humming happily.

When the hand slowly moved down his neck and another hand appeared on his waist, he stopped humming. He felt Jumin breathing in his neck, the heir standing awfully close, his thick jacket shifting against his own. The hand on his waist lifted up his jacket and wasted no time sliding into his pants, his belt barely giving way and Zen could feel every movement all too well.

“Jumin-!” He panicked a bit, using both of his hands on the bar of the window to keep himself stable.

“Sssh. If you’re too loud, people are going to stare.”

Oh shit. Zen looked to his left where everyone was. Tourists were gazing at the mountains, taking pictures or conversing loudly with their friends. Others were leaning against the walls, either reading a book or staring into the distance, looking sleepy. The glass panels were opaque from the waist down and he was grateful to the designers. They may seem like two men just enjoying the scenery together, though he knew very well that one just had to look at his face to figure out something was off.

If any of them found out what they were doing right now… Shivers ran up his spine and heat pooled in his groin where Jumin’s hand just arrived, pawing at his growing erection. The glass window in front of him was fogging up with his own temperature rising.

“Hmm, you’re already this hard, huh? I always knew you were a slut for an audience.” His filthy whispers were driving Zen crazy, making him even harder. Those long fingers were now stroking him slowly, spreading his pre-cum down his member. He bit his lip, trying his best not to whimper. Jumin was flush against his back and he could feel Jumin’s hard-on right through the thick layers of fabric.

“Maybe when we go back to Korea, I’ll take you to the busiest shopping street in Seoul and force you to strip inside the most expensive warehouse they have.” He whispered into Zen’s ear and fire shot right to his face and his groin.

The hand that had been oddly absent from his body was suddenly entering the back of his pants, stretching the waistband even more and robbing Zen slightly of his air. In a matter of seconds he felt a lubed finger slide into the cleft of his ass and into his opening, stretching him gently. He moved his gloved hand to his mouth quickly to smother a gasp. His hard-on was rubbing against the glass and looking down at it also made him look down into the vast canyon below them, making him dizzy. He could barely hear Jumin over the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

“I’ll bend you over, force you against the large glass window and everyone walking by will see you, naked and needy. How long do you think it would take for people to recognize the famous musical actor Zen?”

Zen imagined himself with his hands pushing against the store window, holding himself up as he watched the shocked faces of men and women, halting mid-walk when they noticed him. Pictured some of them pointing to him and taking out their smartphones, knowing the reputation that he carefully built up over the years was now shattered with a single photo snap. More fingers stretched him and then both hands left, making Zen feel empty. They soon returned to push down his pants, cool air hitting his naked groin and a small moan left his mouth, muffled by his glove.

Fuck. He turned to look around the cable car again desperately hoping people hadn’t heard him. Don’t look, don’t look, he begged in his mind. He wasn’t sure if they didn’t know what was going on or had chosen to ignore them, all facing away from him. Shit. The latter idea made his brain go into a frenzy, the front of his underwear now properly soaked.

Somewhere in the haze, he managed to put up his hoodie in the faint hope it would hide his face better. Most people were bundled up because of the cold but he was so hot, felt sweat glide down and getting absorbed by his sweater.

“And when I take you, hard and rough, I will make you scream my name, and everyone will know that you belong to **me**.” Just as Jumin whispered the last word, he plunged his member deep into Zen’s ass and the actor had to bite his hand to stop him from yelling out.

The executive was doing his best to limit all his actions below the waistline, using both his hands on Zen’s waist as an anchor as he drove himself into Zen over and over, clumsiness showing his impatience. Zen held on to the bar as he was nearly pushed against the window, his stamina quickly depleting while trying to stand as still as possible. Because of their position, Jumin _just_ wasn’t hitting him at the right angle and it was driving him mad.

Fuck, he was so close. So close so close so-

He imagined people watching him again, their smartphones right in his vision and him wanting more, hoping the whole world was watching him. As Jumin shifted and hit the right spot, he saw camera flashes and all he saw was white, trembling all over. He barely registered warmth being released deep into him, Jumin biting the back of his jacket to keep his own voice down.

Zen came down from his high, using all his willpower to calm himself down, forcing his gasps to become deep, slow breaths. He was glad Jumin was still holding him because his knees almost gave way.

After a minute, he gazed around the cable car. Nothing seemed to have changed, the crowd seemingly ignorant of what they had done. Thank god.

As stealthily as they could be, they put their clothes back in order, Zen’s jacket hiding the stain on his pants. He turned around to face Jumin, face flushed dark like his own, though it easily looked like he was just very cold. The only thing betraying the façade was the sweat drop rolling down his neck. Dark eyes looked at him, exhausted, content and a little worried.

“Was this alright? If I went too far, you should tell me-“ His voice was still low but there was no more edge in it.

“It was perfect. Thanks, Jumin.” Zen smiled and was tempted to give this man a passionate kiss but didn’t want to push his luck. He hadn’t been sure if Jumin would ever indulge him, seeing how much he hesitated when Zen told him his fantasies a long time ago but clearly he had been blessed. There was no way any of them wanted to jeopardize his career, so this was more than enough.

He caught the gaze of a young woman looking at them from the other side and almost too quickly she moved her face down at her phone, cheeks bright red and wearing a sheepish smile. Well damn. Zen hoped she had enjoyed the show. His dick twitched a bit.

When they arrived, it was as if nothing happened with tourists talking excitedly about what they wanted to see and Jumin complaining his smartphone had no reception. As Zen stepped out of the car, he felt something wet run down the inside of his thighs. He shivered violently and gave Jumin a look that told him it wasn’t because of the cold. The lust that flared up in Jumin’s eyes told Zen the message was well received.

This date was going to be anything but boring.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really really wanted that fantasy from chapter 1. xD Please enjoy!

Yoosung genuinely thought it a good idea to go buy a Christmas present for his mom this early on, but everyone had the same exact idea. The shopping street was so crowded, he almost got crushed against a wall when a big man with like a million shopping bags ran past him.

Determined to finish his quest, he steeled himself and trudged on to one of the biggest warehouses he had ever seen in his life. A small crowd was forming in front of the large window. He got curious – was there something popular being shown that he could afford or was it perhaps the store’s entertaining Christmas display?

Turned out it wasn’t either. What he did see were Jumin and Zen just beyond the window, Jumin in his telltale suit with his arms crossed looking at Zen with harsh eyes and Zen acting oddly nervous. Were they fighting again? He was confused as to why people would be interested in that.

“Hey! Guys!” He waved to grab their attention but they didn’t show any sign of noticing him. It was then Yoosung realized Zen wasn’t wearing his pants, shoes and jacket, clothes discarded in a pile on the floor. The actor slowly took off his shirt as well, revealing his muscular smooth chest, leaving him only in his black underwear. Slowly lowering his arm, Yoosung looked at the people next to him and they were staring intently, some of them whispering to each other, all of them wide-eyed.

What was going on?

He looked back at the duo. Zen was tracing the edge of his underwear with his fingers, hesitating. Jumin’s voice came over loud and clear through the glass, eyes so stern Yoosung couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

“Hurry up.” Jumin commanded and Zen didn’t even bite back, pushing down his underwear to reveal his half erect member. His face was flushed and he tried to use his arms as some kind of cover, failing miserably. Yoosung gaped, unsure what to do, his own cheeks heating up.

The warehouse staff was staring at them as well, not taking any steps to make them stop or even move away. Clearly Jumin must own this store or have paid them well enough to allow this. 

“Jumin, I…” Zen’s voice was shaky, red eyes only looking at Jumin, desperately trying to communicate something. An apology? Or… a desire for something?

At that point, the heir grabbed Zen’s arm and dragged him forward, almost throwing him at the window, Zen stumbling and planting his hands against the glass, making some people gasp and take a step back. He looked downward, vulnerable, his blush now spreading to his ears and down his neck. His cock was now fully erect, a tiny drop of pre-cum clearly forming on its tip. The crowd was growing larger and more vocal.

“Oh my god, that’s Zen right?”

“Wait, wasn’t he in that one musical we saw?”

“No way!”

Oh no. Yoosung whipped his head around trying to find the source of the gossip in the hope he could persuade them this wasn’t Zen at all but it was impossible. Any parents with children quickly fled the scene. Soon he was surrounded. Feeling helpless, he turned back to the window.

With a grin so evil that it scared Yoosung, Jumin walked close to the window and grabbed Zen’s chin with his fingers, pulling his head up, forcing Zen to gaze at the crowd.

“Holy crap, it is him!” A man said loudly, excited and Jumin looked at him with such a dark glare, Yoosung stopped breathing for a second.

“Look at them. They’re all here to see you.” The executive didn’t take his eyes off the crowd for a second while he talked to Zen. A teenager next to Yoosung took out his smartphone, bragging to his friends how this was going to become the best watched video ever. The blonde tried to reach out in the hope he could stop him but a tall women took a step forward and blocked his way, also holding a camera. There were too many cameras already. 

He looked back at Zen and was shocked to see a wide smile on his face, red eyes almost trancelike. With every new smartphone and camera it was as if the actor became happier.

“Hah… _Yesss._ ” Zen had a hard time balancing himself with bent legs, hands still on the window. The glass was getting smudged with traces of his sweat and his warm breath in the cold air.

Yoosung wasn’t sure if Jumin and Zen didn’t see him or simply chose to ignore him but clearly they were both out of their mind. He should stop them. He should go in and tell them to cut it out before Zen’s reputation was destroyed forever. Yet his feet refused to move, his body rooted to the spot.

“They all think they can have you. And worse yet, you give them that hope. Not anymore.”

Jumin let go of Zen’s head and moved behind him, positioning himself dead center. Yoosung watched as his fingers lowered the zipper of his suit pants, knowing full well what was about to happen. Oh god. This was going too far. He had to leave. He knew them. He shouldn’t watch this.

But he couldn’t stop watching.

“You’re mine and you always will be.” Jumin hissed and in one violent motion he pushed himself forward, plunging deep inside, fingers gripping Zen’s waist so tight it was surely bruising him.

Zen screamed loudly and the crowd exclaimed in surprise. Yoosung’s hand flew to his mouth to stop him from doing the same. He turned his head and all he saw was an ocean of bright screens aimed at the actor, faces behind them either horrified or much too delighted. There were too many people now and he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to.

Jumin didn’t give Zen any time to adjust, immediately pulling back and slamming into his ass. The corners of Zen’s eyes started to well up, still looking at everyone and a string pre-come dripped down on the store’s floor. The glass panel was shaking from the exertion, its safety being tested. The actor’s hands kept sliding down from sweat, his entire body glistening from it. Clear sticky fluids dripped down from his thighs every time Jumin pushed in and Yoosung knew it was lubricant purely from his chemistry lessons.

The heir bent over and bit into Zen’s shoulder so hard it left imprints. Zen put his fist in his mouth to try to muffle his screams and Jumin responded by plunging into him so hard, Zen was pushed forward, his forehead almost slammed against the window, his arms taking most of the blow.

“No! Let out your voice. I want them to hear you!”

“Aaaah! Ah! Hnn!” Zen’s loud gasps and moans rippled through Yoosung, the blonde biting his hand as if he was the one making those absolutely sinful sounds. There was an air of arousal in the crowd, with people biting their lips, dark blushes on their faces and gossip so lewd he couldn’t believe it was actually being said in public.

“God, I just want to stick my dick into his mouth.”

“Same, but I think we’d get straight up murdered if we tried.”

As if he heard them, Jumin yanked Zen’s ponytail and Zen winced from the pain, started panting harder, spreading his legs wider. Everyone had a good view of the stain of come on the floor, Zen’s soaked thighs, the bite marks now littered across his shoulders and back.

“He. Is. **Mine!** ” With every word Jumin plowed into him even harder while looking hatefully at the crowd. Jumin had to be melting in that suit of his, sweat rolling down his forehead from all the effort. Tears now rolled over Zen’s cheeks, his voice difficult to hear through all the moaning, words like ‘yes’ and ‘more’ barely audible.

Soon Zen started clawing at the glass, eyes rolling to the back of his head, body visibly trembling. Jumin noticed immediately and slowed down, nearly halting. In frustration, Zen hit the window with his balled fist.

“Ah! Jumin, _please!_ ” Zen whined, pushed back his body to try to continue, completely shameless. More tears escaped Zen’s eyes, pupils so dilated that there was no way he could see the crowd properly. He was such a mess, almost unrecognizable.

“Who do you belong to? Tell me!” A smile that took no prisoners. No mercy.

“I am yours! Only you!” He didn’t even waste a second to beg, so hungry for release.

With a content smile, the executive gave him what he wanted and slammed into him again, Zen making such a loud pleasured noise that Yoosung was sure he was going to be sent to hell just for hearing it.

“Say my name. Say it!” Jumin gasped out the words, close to orgasm, somehow still managing to keep the dangerous tone in his voice.

**“JUMIN!”**

Come splattered all over the floor and the window, droplets reaching impossible heights. After a minute Jumin pulled out, a strand of semen following his member, the rest spilling out covering Zen’s legs. Exhausted, Zen’s knees buckled and he fell on the floor, body all dark pink from heat, still shaking and so sticky, looking incredibly satisfied.

Cameras flashed all around him and Yoosung’s vision became blurry and he felt like he was falling.

 

With a loud gasp, Yoosung shot up in his hotel bed, the bright sun shining through the curtains. Adrenaline rushed through his body, nearly suffocating the feelings of arousal and dread, and he quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand. The entire RFA was in the chatroom and he wasted no time.

> \- Yoosung★ has logged in –
> 
> Jaehee Kang: About time you woke up Yoosung, we were about to call you so we can have breakfast together.
> 
> Yoosung★: SEVN YOU NEED TO HACK EVRYTING ON THE INTERNET AND REMOVE ALLVIDEOS OF JUMIN AND ZEN
> 
> 707: ??? hack everything???
> 
> Jumin Han: Zen and I have videos?
> 
> Yoosung★: ZEN IC ANT BELIEVE YOUD LETJUMIN DO THAT TO YU
> 
> ZEN: Yoosung please stop typing like a maniac I can’t read with all the typos
> 
> Jumin Han: I haven’t done anything.
> 
> Yoosung★: IM SO SORRY ZEN I TRIED TO STOP PEOPLE BUT THEY RECORDED YOU HAVING SEX WITH JUMIN IN THE STORE IM SOORRYYYY
> 
> ZEN: WOW WHAT
> 
> Jumin Han: WHAT
> 
> 707: There are videos of that?!? brb need to search right now
> 
> Jaehee Kang: O_O  
>  Jaehee Kang: MR. HAN!!!
> 
> MC: Holy shit, Jumin, Zen, I can’t believe you guys
> 
> ZEN: NO!!!!!  
>  ZEN: WHY WOULD WE DO THAT
> 
> Jumin Han: I almost dropped my phone.  
>  Jumin Han: Yoosung, I would never do that.  
>  Jumin Han: That sounds like a PR disaster.
> 
> ZEN: Even if I didn’t care about my reputation, I certainly wouldn't!!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Thank god I was about to cry.
> 
> MC: Yoosung, we’ve been on holiday for some time now  
>  MC: When exactly did they have sex in a store?
> 
> Yoosung★: Just now before I woke up…  
>  Yoosung★: Oh
> 
> MC: Ooooh
> 
> Yoosung★: WAIT
> 
> 707: Wait, that was a dream? Your dream?  
>  707: Oh ho ho Yoosung, you kinky little boy~
> 
> Yoosung★: NO  
>  Yoosung★: OMG  
>  Yoosung★: NO
> 
> MC: Where did you even get the idea from  
>  MC: Here I thought you were so vanilla
> 
> 707: I am going to remember this forever
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I wish I could forget
> 
> Yoosung★: NOOOOOO

 

\- Message from ZEN: -  
_We really need to be more careful where we do it_

\- Message from Jumin Han: -  
_I agree_


	3. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no good JuZen smut series is complete without naughty times at work. :D
> 
> I've decided I'd like to use this series to post my NSFW stories even when I'm done with the winter drabbles. So feel free to make any kind of request!

He ran his hands over his suit, making sure it was as pristine as possible before opening the heavy wooden door. Inside he saw the CEO of C&R International, Jumin Han, sitting at the large table all alone. 

The meeting room was large compared to what he had seen to but small to what had to be Jumin Han’s real office – it was only because of his request that they were here and the executive looked none too happy about it.

“I hope you have a good reason as to why you’ve interrupted my schedule?” The dark-haired man folded his arms, looking bored and annoyed – not a good start. He hadn’t even taken a seat yet.

“I was told C&R was going to let me go.” The chair creaked as he sat down, wincing at the sound. The executive was staring intensely at him and he tried not to fidget.

“And you asked for me, I heard.”

Normally the CEO of a multi-million corporation wouldn’t handle simple lay-offs like his but he knew that if he could convince Jumin Han of all people, his position would be secure. 

“Mr. Han, sir… please. Let me keep my job. I’ll promise to do better.”

“I am not convinced.”

Damn it. Was it over already? He looked disappointed, ready to leave when the CEO spoke again.

“Tell me, are you willing to do anything to stay?”

“Anything.” Maybe he should have hesitated.

Jumin pushed his chair away from the table, grinning. The executive beckoned him over and he got up, moved around and saw his superior with his legs open wide, leaving little room for any other interpretation.

“On your knees.”

He obeyed easily, lowering himself until his head was positioned between those legs. Heat pooled at his groin and he cursed himself for being so eager.

Just then the door creaked open and he scrambled to move himself under the desk while Jumin swore under his breath, moving his chair back.

“Mr. Han? I’m sorry to disturb but we require your advice on these documents.”

Under the table, Zen watched around three or four people walk in, ruining their setting.

“Surely this can wait? I have something that needs my attention.”

“We’re very sorry but we wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t important.”

Jumin agreed, frustration obvious. Zen watched legs in suits and heels pass him, taking their seat. He was very grateful it was a large table.

Someone started talking about numbers but the actor didn’t care, his attention on the bulge that was in Jumin’s pants. A naughty smile appeared on his face. Hopefull Jumin could forgive him.

He moved a hand up the man’s leg and didn’t miss the tiny squeak Jumin let out, nor the fake cough that followed after. There was a mention of lowered profits and Zen carefully lowered the zipper, happily surprised with the half-hard member that greeted him.

Jumin wasn’t wearing any underwear, just like he had asked. Excellent.

The CEO was speaking right now, his voice even when Zen pulled the hard-on out of his pants. Maneuvering himself carefully, he was able to move his mouth over the hardening cock, wary of not letting his teeth brush the delicate tip. The taste of salt and bitter made his own member jump at attention and he shifted his legs a bit, trying to focus on his task.

He heard him stutter and Zen felt a surge of pride.

Feeling braver, he started moving his head up and down, hands holding Jumin’s legs steady. After bobbing his head a few times, the executive’s shaft was slick with his saliva, making it easier to take him in. He felt legs tense under his palms, saw Jumin’s fingers grip the edge of his chair as tried to stay in control.

Just as he heard Jumin talk about sales hitting its peak, he quickly pushed himself down, the stiff member hitting the back of his throat. His voice instantly rose a few octaves and a woman asked if he was alright. Another throaty cough.

It was so hard not to laugh.

He repeated this motion a few more times, tasting salty pre-cum whenever he moved and did his best to hold down his gag reflex every time. Jumin’s fingers moved from the chair to the edge of the table, knuckles white. The executive had stopped talking altogether, another man picking up where he left off. Zen saw those expensive shoes move back a bit, arching and the actor closed his eyes, anticipated him coming in his mouth. Hopefully he’d be able to swallow it all before the other employees found him under the table.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his hair and forced him to keep still, tugging at his roots painfully.

“I will contemplate over this matter in private. I will call you back when I’m done.” His voice left no room for arguments.

Everyone quickly got up from their chairs and walked away. Zen couldn’t even make himself smaller as Jumin held on to his hair, cock still in his mouth. The pain turned him on a bit more than he wanted to admit, his pants now feeling slippery in front.

As soon as the door closed, Jumin let go and moved back, Zen’s mouth feeling empty. He looked so irritated and flushed, Zen had to do his best not to smile as he crept forward.

“Sorry Jumin.” He didn’t mean it at all. He tried to position himself in front of his crotch again but Jumin grabbed his wrist and stood up, yanking him along. Those serious eyes told him he was in trouble.

“That’s Mr. Han for you.”

Oh, definitely in a lot of trouble. Zen’s cock strained against his pants and he had to bit his lip to avoid letting out a moan.

Jumin took off his tie and turned him around, binding his arms together. Before Zen could struggle against the knot, he forced Zen on the table, making his back and arms hit the wood. Jumin grabbed his legs and dragged him closer. His hands went right to Zen’s pants and ripped the fly open, forced the material off of him while Zen gaped at the violent act. Just like Jumin, he hadn’t bothered putting on boxers and the cold air on his nether region gave him goosebumps.

Fingers pried at his entrance, slipping in and finding little resistance. The friction was driving him mad, those digits pumping into him with fervor.

“I already prepared myself earlier… Mr. Han.” He gasped out, trying to stay in character despite the waves of pleasure.

The smile that appeared on Jumin’s face sent shivers up his spine. If he could come from looks alone, this would have been it.

“So eager to sleep with your boss, I see. Do you do this with all your superiors? No wonder you’re so popular.”

He removed his hand and Zen wanted to beg him to fuck him but bit his tongue, wanting to hold on to his act of employee.

In one smooth motion Jumin slid inside Zen, holding up his legs. Zen gasped at the sudden intrusion, saw stars when Jumin hit that spot right away. As Jumin began thrusting, Zen felt himself slide over the table with every motion, his bound hands trying to hold on the surface, failing. His cock was leaking on his jacket, moving around helplessly. 

“Ngh… Ah! Haaa Jum- Ahn!” He tried his hardest to keep his voice low but couldn’t stop himself from moaning, nearly falling out of his role. Jumin wasn’t doing much better, gasping every time he withdrew and pushed back, sweat rolling down his face.

Every time their hips connected, lightning shot through his body, feeling Jumin’s cock so deep inside of him. He felt his orgasm approach rapidly.

Just as he threw his head back, something gripped the base of his cock and the bliss stopped abruptly.

 **“AH!”** That was too loud but he didn’t care. His head shot back to see Jumin holding him, his face serious despite the red flush.

“Don’t you dare come before me. If you do, I will call them back in here right away.”

Shit. Of course he wouldn’t get away with his stunt earlier. His mind told him not to give a shit about traumatizing C&R employees but he knew Jumin would find some other way to punish him. Jumin continued to slam into him, pretty much using him as a cock sleeve. Zen held on, knowing Jumin had to be close but it took him all his concentration to not let pleasure overwhelm him.

The sounds of Jumin’s release nearly sent him over the edge.

“Aaah! Ah! Oh fuck, fuck, Hyun!” The CEO slammed deep into him and stayed there for a few seconds, his fingers gripping Zen’s legs hard while his body trembled, eyes closed tight. Heat filled him and Zen bit his lip as he barely held himself together.

Jumin withdrew and liquid leaked out of his asshole on the table. He didn’t care. God, he wanted to come!

“Please, please, Ju- Mr. Han!” He begged, close to making marks with his nails on the table.

The CEO grabbed his cock and moved close to it. Zen didn’t know what to expect, arms hurting behind him and mind dizzy from the need for release.

“You’ve done so well – you’ve earned your bonus.”

When he felt that hot tongue lick its way up from the base to nearly the tip, there was no stopping the rush as pleasure raced through his body. His back arched and his vision blurred, feeling his cum splatter all over himself.

By the time he descended from heaven, panting heavily, Jumin had already fixed himself, the only thing different than before being his missing tie. Zen knew he looked like a mess and he loved it.

The tissues the executive was holding came out of nowhere and expertly he cleaned Zen and the table while sneaking in a passionate kiss, the actor still coming down from his high. The tie around his arms was removed and tossed into the trash can. Zen knew his jacket needed some serious dry-cleaning.

When he was done, Jumin pressed a button on his phone.

“Assistant Kang, please tell everyone waiting outside the boardroom that they can come back in.”

Oh right, the meeting was still a thing. He got up and grabbed his pants off the floor only to realize they were unusable. He looked at Jumin who folded his arms.

“Did you think your punishment was already over?”

What? Was he seriously doing this to him? Jumin laughed at his shocked expression.

“Don’t worry, I have spare clothes for you in the bathroom – no one else is allowed to look at your beautiful naked body.”

Of course C&R’s boardroom had a connecting bathroom. Zen rolled his eyes but gave his lover a quick kiss for the compliment and sped off. As he entered the luxurious tiled bathroom, he realized the boardroom must smell like sex and sweat.

Through the wooden door he heard muffled voices.

_“Is there a problem?”_

_“N-no, Mr. Han.”_

Zen couldn’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel this one isn't as public as you'd like, don't worry - there's a nightclub coming up. ;)


	4. In the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gave me so much trouble - I had to rewrite it four times in order for it to make sense! This takes place pre-relationship, I like to imagine it's the culmination of all their sexual tension. xD 
> 
> The sex can be seen as dubious consent because there's alcohol involved. Jumin and Zen are terrible role models.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The music was loud, so loud that walking into the nightclub felt like entering another dimension. One filled with only sound, strobing lights, and body heat. The small nightclub was packed with people, dancing and making out, and Zen couldn’t walk past them without getting bumped into every second.

His old self, the one that hung out with motorcycle gangs and drank beer in the morning, reveled in it. His new self, the actor trying to maintain a clean slate, told him he shouldn’t be here. This place was notorious; the only times it had ever been in the news was whenever there was a huge scandal involving sex, drugs or both. This is where politicians cheated on their wives and alcoholics could get their fill. This is where people go to make terrible decisions.

Zen was ready for some terrible decisions. He had the worst week behind him – he fought with his manager about his contract, insulted a fan in public and brought his anger into the RFA to the point where even Yoosung told him to cool off.

This sleazy nightclub was perfect. No one respectable would be able to say they saw musical actor Zen without admitting they were here.

He didn’t hesitate to order a few beers at the bar, determined to fill himself up before he threw himself on the floor between all the half-naked bodies. Just as the barman put the bottles down on the counter, a dark figure appeared next to him, his neat pinstriped shirt and tie standing out in the crowd. Zen almost knocked over a bottle in shock.

“Jumin!?”

The dark-haired man looked uncomfortable, already tugging his tie loose to deal with the warmth, trying not get distracted by people dancing near him. His mouth was moving but Zen didn’t hear a thing, deep bass drowning out his words.

“You need to talk louder! Why are you here?” Zen yelled at him and Jumin frowned as he got the hint.

“I followed you. Seven warned me when he saw your signal head into this… establishment.”

Notes to himself. One; leave smartphone behind when going out. Two; find Seven and beat him up for planting another tracking chip again.

“I decided to spare Assistant Kang’s feelings regarding this by not sending her – do everyone a favor and let’s leave right now.”

Zen found it very hard to believe that Jumin was trying to help Jaehee or even him – more likely Jumin was trying to gain leverage over him so he could guilt him into doing that stupid commercial he’d been harping on about all month.

“Tough shit. I’m staying.” This was Zen’s territory, he had more power here.

Jumin crossed his arms. “Then I’m staying too.”

Seriously?! What was he, his keeper? Of all the times Jumin decided he gave a shit about Zen, it had to be now. He glared at the executive but Jumin didn’t budge, already having made up his mind.

Whatever. He wasn’t going to let this jerk ruin his plans. As he took a swig of beer, Jumin ordered a martini for himself, confusing Zen.

“When in Rome and all.”

He rolled his eyes. Of course Trust Fund had to pretend he was classier. They both downed a few more drinks, atmosphere tense, both of them trying to one-up each other.

The beat picked up and everyone around them got more rowdy. Zen stopped leaning on the bar, the urge to dance rising. Well, you couldn’t call jumping around dancing, but not that it mattered. Jumin gave him a disapproving look, as he stepped away to join the mass of young adults.

Zen closed his eyes and imitated the crowd, feeling the songs flow and the beat pound through his body. He threw in some professional turns as well, inciting a few cheers from a lady next to him. Soon sweat dripped down from his neck down his white shirt, the room warmer than a summer’s day.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed Jumin was staring at him. Specifically, staring at his chest as his top had become slightly transparent from sweat, showing off his abs. His gaze made Zen shiver.

Experimentally he rolled his hips, and Jumin bit his lip, his eyes following the movement closely.

Men and women both couldn’t deny their attraction, but this was Jumin Han; who always vehemently denied his good looks, who had his eyes glued to him. The power was exhilarating.

Just as he turned again, a large man bumped into Zen harshly and he stumbled backwards into Jumin, the taller man’s chest flush against his back. Zen could hear Jumin’s breathing quicken.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fact that he was determined to make a bad decision tonight. He moved his hips again, grinding against Jumin’s crotch, feeling him harden. Zen couldn’t help but grin, feeling superior, ignoring the little voice in his head questioning his sanity.

Jumin hissed behind him. “What are you doing?!” His voice was even deeper than normal, a slight quiver in every word.

Winning, Zen thought.

Jumin’s hands travelled down his arms and ended up hovering around his waist. Even in this state, Jumin held himself back. It was admirable. It was annoying as all hell. He wanted that last wall of control to crumble to dust.

“For fuck’s sake, Jumin. I can stop you if I want to. Do it.” Whatever _it_ was. Zen wanted to battle, to show this jerk once and for all who is the better man.

It was as if the floodgates burst. All of the sudden, Jumin turned him around and kissed him harshly before he could react or even think. Zen gasped as a tongue slid inside his mouth and tangled with his own, giving him little room to breathe. He wrestled back, unwilling to lose the fight, pushing their bodies closer as their mouths tried to dominate each other.

The more he fought back, the more he wanted, the more Jumin pushed - He didn’t realize Jumin was slowly pushing him backwards. Something hit his hind legs and he fell backwards, Jumin landing on top of him, the two of them splayed awkwardly on a lengthy, tatty leather couch with no backrest. The couples making out next to them paid them no attention, one of them hiking up the other’s dress and shamelessly displaying themselves to the world. No one seemed to care.

Zen felt a hand jerk his face away from the others, forcing him to stare back at an irritated Jumin Han.

“I want you to keep your eyes on me only.”

Zen bristled. “Make me.”

Roughly Jumin captured his mouth again, positioning himself over Zen. His free hand roamed over his chest, squeezing and scratching, the pain sending sparks of pleasure throughout Zen’s body. It trailed over his stomach down to his pants, lowering his zipper and taking hold of his hardening member through his boxers none too gently, causing Zen to groan.

After a few strokes, Jumin pulled away, his hard-on already missing his touch. Sick of the lack of control, Zen hoisted himself up, making Jumin reposition himself as he straddled his lap. His fingers deftly opened Jumin’s pants and lowered his briefs, Jumin’s shaft already rigid. As Jumin helped himself to Zen’s neck, Zen gave him a particularly harsh tug, pre-come spilling from the tip on to his hand. Jumin’s moan vibrated against his skin.

This was taking too long. Too far into it to care, Zen grabbed one of Jumin’s hands and brought it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. After liberally coating them with saliva, he guided the hand down the back of his pants, surprising Jumin.

Trust Fund didn’t need to know about his fling with a fellow actor some time ago. To this day, anal sex was still one of his favorite fantasies.

Jumin needed no further guidance as he snaked his hand over Zen’s ass until he reached his entrance, slowly tracing the rim, driving Zen mad. Just as he wanted to cuss him out, a finger entered him, pushing past the resistance of his walls. Zen dug his nails into Jumin’s shoulders when he added another, scissoring him open. His breath came out in short bursts as those fingers _just_ didn’t hit him where he wanted it, the stimulation sending sparks up his spine.

Before long, Jumin’s fingers left him, Zen feeling oddly empty. Jumin pulled down his pants till his knees and lifted his hips up.

“Wait, wait.”

Zen reached into his pocket and took out a condom. Jumin yanked it out of his hands and unwrapped it, clumsily covering himself. His ass pulsed in anticipation and frustrated, Zen clawed at his back, surely leaving marks.

“Jesus Christ, hurry you prick!”

“If he’s not good enough for the task, I don’t mind taking over.” A burly man sitting next to them winked at him, making Zen feel flustered, instantly hyper-aware of what they were doing. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he felt exposed – his cock twitched happily and smudged Jumin’s shirt.

Even with the heavily flickering lights and artificial smoke, Zen could see anger and jealousy flash in those dark eyes. Jumin pulled him down, making Zen lose his balance and wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders as he pushed himself in. Zen gasped as he was filled to the brim with two short thrusts. 

His body trembled as Jumin gave him little time to adjust, plunging into him over and over, grasping and steering his hips so tightly he knew he was going to bruise. All Zen saw was darkness and dancing bodies illuminated every few seconds, all he smelled was expensive cologne. The music drowned out their moans, bass resonating through his body and adding to the sensations. It overwhelmed him as Zen felt every inch of that hard cock moving inside of him.

“O-oh shi- AH fuck- Jumin!”

Two giggling women passed by him. Zen almost didn’t notice, waves of pleasure fogging his brain.

Jumin bit his shoulder hard, making him scream out as his body tensed from shock, pulling his attention back to the man fucking him hard. The stinging pain and his stupid smirk brought back the anger.

He wasn’t going to let Jumin win.

Zen folded his legs and took all control, driving himself up and down. Panting, Jumin was forced to let go of Zen and grabbed the edge of the couch as Zen rode him relentlessly, skin slapping skin as he forced Jumin in deep, every thrust hitting that sweet spot just right. Sweat rolled down Jumin's face and Zen felt like he was on fire – heat was consuming him, sinking into his skin and collecting somewhere deep inside of him, threatening to burst. Their moans mixed through each other and the music; he wasn't even sure who was saying what.

"Hng-! A-oh ah! Haa-ah yess ah!"

His rhythm was becoming sloppy, moves more frantic as he started to chase his release. Zen removed one hand from Jumin's shoulder and started jerking himself off, his member completely slick with his precum. His muscles tightened as his orgasm approached, ass clenching around Jumin’s member as the sensations from front and behind became too much. Jumin was so loud and he was too, getting closer and closer to the edge.

“A-aah Z-Zen! I’m going to, I’m going to-!”

“Oh god oh fuck fuck fuck-!“

White hot pleasure rushed through him and he threw his head back, seeing only bright lights, feeling cum spurting on their clothes. Jumin threw his arms around him and bit his collarbone hard, trembling as he released himself inside Zen, the condom doing nothing to subside the feeling of something hot rushing in.

The rest of the evening was a blur. He vaguely remembered Jumin pulling out of him, the two of them dazed as they adjusted their clothes and threw away the condom in the nearby trashcan, indiscernible from other rubbers. He recalled Jumin insulting him for ruining his shirt, and again for his reckless behavior when he got another beer, pissing him off.

At some point he watched his cock plunge into Jumin’s tight ass, barely aware that they were in a bathroom stall as Jumin gasped out his name over and over.

They took Jumin’s car home – or was it a cab? Either way Jumin couldn’t stop touching him, nearly climbing on top of him then and there, had the driver not thrown them out when they arrived.

The last thing he remembered was him biting down on Jumin’s neck as orgasm rocked his body, messing up his linen sheets.

 

The sun was harsh on his eyes, peeking through an open gap in the curtain. Zen flinched, his head pounded and his body was sore all over. He tried to move away but something heavy held him in place. Jumin was snoring next to him, his hair a complete mess, their legs tangled together in the bedsheets and his arm holding his chest like a vice.

His eyes widened. Oh. SHIT.

The buzzing of his phone distracted him from his shock. It was coming from his pants, thrown carelessly on his nightstand. He took out his phone, his screen displaying notices of several missed messages.

\- 22:20; Message from 707 -  
_Zen, you shouldn’t be there. If you don’t leave, I’m sending Jumin after you~_

\- 01:30; Message from 707 -  
_You guys do realize they have security cameras in there, right? How do you think scandals are leaked to the press?_

\- 04:00; Message from 707 -  
_Don’t worry, I took care of it. You can thank me later!_

\- 09:00; Message from Yoosung★ -  
_I recommend ginger tea and scrambled eggs for a headache._

God damn it.

Jumin snuggled up to Zen, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Zen sighed. Well, he kind of called it on himself. His drowsiness got the better of him and he nodded off, feeling dark hairs cushion his face before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running low on ideas so suggestions are loved. :D


	5. Zen's Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Zen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to put up rough Dom!Zen first but then Cheritz added a DLC and this happened. xD So for those waiting for Dom!Zen, next chapter I promise! I will try not to let you all wait a month either. <3 I have read all your requests and will try to fill them if possible, and you can always suggest something new!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jumin Han: Did you open my gift yet?

ZEN: Dude, I told you to message me in private

Jumin Han: Don’t worry, this is private.

ZEN: Oh okay  
ZEN: Gonna open it now.

Whatever Jumin’s gift was, it had some weight to it. Zen shook the square box a little, hearing nothing, and pulled at the red ribbon that held the package together.

Jumin had insisted that he wait with opening it until he was alone. Something told him it wasn’t meant for any other eyes than his own, seeing as Jumin messaged him seconds after he excused himself from his party to go to the bathroom.

If it was cat food though, he’d go completely mental.

Once the box was open, Zen stared at the various items placed neatly in bubble wrap, his mouth falling open. It wasn’t cat food, that was for sure. The box nearly dropped on the floor while Zen rushed to type on his phone.

> ZEN: OMG
> 
> Jumin Han: Do you like them?
> 
> ZEN: I  
>  ZEN: DUDE  
>  ZEN: IS THIS
> 
> Jumin Han: It was advised these are what men like you enjoy the most
> 
> ZEN: WTF  
>  ZEN: I can’t believe you  
>  ZEN: Wait please don’t tell me you made Jaehee order these  
>  ZEN: I thought we’d keep it a secret dude
> 
> Jumin Han: Of course not.  
>  Jumin Han: I admit, buying them alone was a challenge.  
>  Jumin Han: I persevered just for you.
> 
> ZEN: Holy fucking shit

Sitting on the edge of his bath, he stared at the items, amongst them several vibrators and a bottle of lube; items he knew the name of because of sites he deleted off his search after visiting.

His face was glowing from embarrassment. He had never owned a sex toy before, too scared to even buy mildly sexy things online, and now he owned several thanks to Jumin ‘Overcompensation’ Han.

> ZEN: OMG
> 
> Jumin Han: Is that all you’re going to say?
> 
> ZEN: I can’t hide these in my pocket, dude
> 
> Jumin Han: Interesting, you wanted something small to take with you everywhere?  
>  Jumin Han: I will make a note of that
> 
> ZEN: NO I MEAN LIKE RIGHT NOW  
>  ZEN: How are the others gonna react when I walk out with this thing?  
>  ZEN: Even if I put it back in the box, they’re gonna notice  
>  ZEN: Look at the state I’m in!

He took a selfie, surprised at how red his ears were, and sent it, image displaying in chat.

> Jumin Han: Interesting.  
>  Jumin Han: Then perhaps you should take care of business there.
> 
> ZEN: what
> 
> Jumin Han: The rest are entertaining themselves with karaoke on your television at the moment.  
>  Jumin Han: So it shouldn’t be a problem.

Take care of business… in his bathroom?

Right now?! He wanted to type to Trust Fund that he should shut up, this was his birthday party, it wasn’t right for him to do this when the others were here, _who was he to order him around_? He took another peek at the toys in the box. The vibrator in particular made his boxers feel tight rapidly.

Damn it.

His physical wants were stronger than his pride, and he checked if the door was locked before unzipping his pants and lowering them to his knees. He sat down on the toilet lid, placing the box on the side of the bath.

Feeling like he should take revenge on that Trust Fund jerk, he hiked his shirt up to show his abs. He snapped another picture, this time showing his well-toned lower body and just the tip of his hard member peeking out of his boxers.

> ZEN: image.jpg
> 
> Jumin Han: sdsasf  
>  Jumin Han: What are you doing?

Knowing Jumin was turned on so much that he was mistyping made him grin.

> ZEN: Taking care of business, like you said.
> 
> Jumin Han: What I meant was, putting the things away in a cupboard there.
> 
> ZEN: …  
>  ZEN: Oh
> 
> Jumin Han: Are you  
>  Jumin Han: going to continue?

Zen bit his lip when he read the words.

Somewhere in his house, either in his living room or kitchen or wherever, Jumin was turned on and waiting anxiously for his response. With his boxers now lowered as well, the anticipation was already getting to him.

> ZEN: My cock is already leaking Jumin, just from the thought of you alone
> 
> Jumin Han: I’m doing my best not to inhale sharply here.
> 
> ZEN: _Good_  
>  ZEN: Is there anything you want me to try first?
> 
> Jumin Han: The vribrator  
>  Jumin Han: left side of the box  
>  Jumin Han: please sned a picture

There was something sexy about seeing Jumin forget his punctuation or ignoring his typos.

Zen grabbed the bullet-shaped vibrator and turned it on, fascinated by how it shook in his palm. A small gasp left his mouth when he held it against his member, feeling its vibrations in his entire body, making him impossibly hard and his muscles spasm with each shock.

> ZEN: Holy shit this thing is amazing  
>  ZEN: I feel like I’m on fire, fuck  
>  ZEN: I should have bought this myself ages ago
> 
> Jumin Han: ...

With a bit of shifting around, he leaned back on the toilet and let the vibrator caress the sensitive skin, losing it a little more every time it brushed the tip of his cock.

Another toy caught his attention when light shone on its silver cover. Hungry for more, he put the smaller one aside and took hold of the lengthy metallic piece, shocked by how much stronger this one pulsed when he turned it on.

Remembering Jumin’s request, he knew what he wanted to show him. Zen generously slathered the new vibrator with lube and positioned it in front of his entrance. When he pushed it in, the vibrations seemed to increase a hundred-fold, sending waves of pleasure up and down his spine. He wasn’t sure if he let out a strangled yell or just imagined it.

He took a picture as well as he could from the angle, a perfect sight of his perfectly round ass, his straight cock and the vibrator doing its work. Knowing Jumin was seeing this nearly set off his orgasm. His toes started to curl in his shoes and sweat formed on his forehead from the exertion. _Not yet_ , not before he saw Jumin’s reaction, he thought to himself as he gasped for air.

> ZEN: Fuck, Jumin, I’m so close already  
>  ZEN: I’m going to come  
>  ZEN: Jumin?
> 
> Jumin Han: …  
>  Jumin Han: I can’t stand this

A knock on the door startled him and he nearly fell off the toilet lid.

His cock screamed for release and the vibrations in his ass didn’t help him as he tried to regain his focus.

“Zen, it’s me.” The familiar deep voice said.

“Huh?” Mind foggy from pleasure, Zen barely managed to get himself standing and held his pants in one hand as he opened the door carefully. Jumin barged in, pushing Zen backwards and locking the door behind him. Before Zen could ask why or what, the dark-haired man grabbed his head and gave him a deep kiss.

Zen was so dizzy, that when Jumin removed the tongue from his mouth, the executive had to hold him steady. “Jumin, wha-“

“I will not have some cheap plastic toy outdo me.”

He wanted to protest the idea of the toy being ‘cheap’, but Jumin sank to his knees and made him drop his pants, blanking out anything intelligent he could say. With little regard for Zen’s mental state, Jumin grabbed his erection and lowered his mouth on it.

His mouth was _hot_ and Zen bit in his hand to avoid moaning out loud. He felt Jumin’s tongue drag from base to his tip, before sucking it back in, humming contently as Zen shivered violently. The actor grabbed hold of Jumin’s head, burying his fingers in thick black hair as he forced himself to keep his balance.

Fingers brushed past his inner thigh to his entrance, where the vibrator was almost forgotten amongst all other sensations. Jumin nimbly took hold of it and pushed it in at the same time that he let his cock his the back end of his throat, drawing forth hoarse moans from the actor every time he did so.

“AH!! J-Ju-!“

Already on edge, his orgasm rocked through him before he could warn Jumin and he pushed his hips forward, spurting his essence deep inside that tight throat. Jumin held himself still with his face pushed against his crotch and Zen could feel him swallow, would have come there and then had he not already spent himself.

When he came down from his high, Jumin wiped his mouth, tossing the silver vibrator in the trash can, proud of himself.

How typical of Jumin to get jealous of his own gift. Zen chuckled, making his partner frown. “What’s so funny?”

“You still used that ‘cheap plastic toy’ to get me off.”

There was a dangerous, angry glint in his dark eyes and Zen gulped, knowing what he had just unleashed upon himself.

The multitude of buzzes coming from his phone on top of the wash table told him that he had been gone from the party way too long now. Zen found it hard to care, as he kneeled down on the bathroom floor, letting Jumin lift his hips up. He gasped out loud and clawed the tiles as Jumin entered him. His oversensitive nerves sent endless amounts of signals to his mind, wracking his body. Jumin did not relent from his yelps and gripped his sides tightly as he started to move.

Zen’s cock came back to life, becoming rigid within seconds. It left a trail of pre-cum on the floor as it rubbed against the tiles. High pitched moans escaped his throat, unable to fight them back.

“Oh God, Jumin-!” He gasped, feeling every bit of the thick hard member in him as it hit him _just right_ , and Jumin knew it, for he adjusted himself to keep his aim there and pounded him so hard Zen’s knees almost slipped away, leaving him nearly flat on the ground.

It was hot, too hot and he wanted _**more**_. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore as Jumin did everything in his power to make him reach euphoria, driving him near a state of madness. Heat started building up once again, pooling in his groin.

Above him, Jumin started to become louder, groaning and gasping and matching his own volume. A hand twisted around his hair and tugged his ponytail hard. Zen yelled out and shuddered, the pain heightening his pleasure. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto the floor but he didn’t notice, too busy panting with his mouth open. His cock throbbed from the lack of attention and Zen whined, prompting Jumin to grasp his member and stroke it rapidly, intent on making Zen know his pleasure came from him and him alone.

One hard slam against his sweet spot and the bubble of pleasure burst. Zen couldn’t breathe as his eyes rolled back and his entire body contracted, feeling himself ejaculate on his bathroom floor. Jumin let out the deepest groan, coming deep inside.

The dancing lights vanished from his vision and he was so exhausted, he couldn't even lift himself up from his cramped position in the small space. Warm arms wrapped around his chest and gingerly lifted him up, Jumin hugging him tight as he made Zen sit on his lap, the two of them severely scruffy and sweating like marathon runners.

“Satisfied now, you jerk?” Zen grumbled, mostly annoyed for having to think of some excuse to tell the others.

Jumin hummed happily as he planted small kisses on Zen’s neck, obviously pleased, seemingly not bothered that his pants were getting messed up by fluids.

Sighing, Zen grabbed his smartphone, planning on typing out an apology and that he was having stomach trouble. However what he read in the chatroom made his jaw drop on the floor in horror.

> Jumin Han: I can’t stand this
> 
> \- Yoosung★ has logged in -
> 
> Yoosung★: Zen, why are you taking so long  
>  Yoosung★: **OMG**  
>  Yoosung★: NOOOO WHYYYYY
> 
> \- MC has logged in -  
>  -707 has logged in -
> 
> 707: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
>  707: OH LORD THANK YOU ^_^
> 
> MC: **OH** o//////o  
>  MC: I wondered why Yoosung was screaming over my song
> 
> 707: you guys couldn’t even wait until we were gone, you animals
> 
> MC: You knew?
> 
> 707: Ya  
>  707: And I found out the interesting way too  
>  707: I swear these two will bang in every possible space given the chance
> 
> MC: omfg o__o
> 
> \- Jaehee Kang has logged in -  
>  \- Jaehee Kang has logged out -
> 
> 707: wow, that’s an interesting noise
> 
> MC: Oh damn it, I literally just yelled at her not to check the app  
>  MC: 707, do not put the pictures on the TV ISTG
> 
> 707: (ಥ﹏ಥ) MC y u no let me have fun????
> 
> Yoosung★: I DON’T WANT EYES ANYMORE
> 
> MC: Jumin is missing?  
>  MC: Oh God he’s in the bathroom now isn’t he
> 
> 707: yupppppp
> 
> Yoosung★: I DON’T WANT EARS ANYMORE
> 
> 707: Hey Yoosung, you wanted new wallpaper right? ;)
> 
> Yoosung★: STOPPPPPPPPPPPP
> 
> MC: Right, I’m gonna pick Jaehee up from where she passed out  
>  MC: Zen, Jumin, if you read this  
>  MC: We’re gonna go so you two can have your fun  
>  MC: Talk to you later
> 
> 707: Also next time, make sure to actually tick the box, not just to add the word ‘private’ ;)  
>  707: Though of course, I don’t mind  
>  707: Happy birthday Zen!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Yoosung★: I MIND!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> \- Yoosung★ has logged out -  
>  \- MC has logged out -  
>  \- 707 has logged out -

“Oh. Hrm. Well, on the upside, no need to hide anything anymore.”

**“JUMIN!!!”**


	6. At Work (Redux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took AGES but finally the requested very rough Dom!Zen smut! This one was a challenge but one I liked a lot. <3 I sincerely hope I kept them both IC. Please enjoy!

His shoulders felt stiff from the four hour meeting. Lawyers and executives around the long table argued in circles about the best way to conclude a transaction. The phone in his pocket buzzed, and he knew it was time for his well-earned break.

“Please excuse me.” Jumin said as he got up, letting the rest bicker on.

His own private office bathroom served as a small place of solace. The moment Jumin walked in, a hand brushed against his back. He whirled around.

“Hello Trust Fund.” The familiar albino man in his white jacket and black trousers greeted him with a dangerous smirk on his face.

“Zen?!”

“You’ve been a real asshole this week. Overworking Jaehee, pressuring Yoosung into studying more, making Luciel stress over that stupid robot cat - could you possibly be more of a jerk right now?”

Jumin sighed and tried to move past him. “I don’t have time for this. If you have any grievances, you can-“

“You’re not going anywhere.” Zen grabbed his arm and held it tight. His gaze made Jumin shiver.

Zen kicked open a toilet stall and pushed Jumin inside, the executive falling on top of the closed toilet seat. Within seconds, the door closed behind them and Zen rushed forward to grab his black hair, making Jumin hiss out in pain as he pulled him forward and shoved him harshly on his knees on the ground.

“Ssssh, you don’t want any of your fancy ass clients to hear you now, do you?”

“Zen, stop this right n-hng!”

Jumin reached up to grab Zen’s wrist, only to feel his hair being released and his hands pulled together. Something tight bound them and when Zen released him, he saw his wrists were restrained by some kind of thin plastic rope. It looked fragile but no matter how much he pulled, he couldn’t free himself.

“Tie wrap. A very convenient thing for us ‘commoners’.  It’s about time someone put you in your place, you piece of shit.” The way Zen looked down at him terrified Jumin but also sent blood rushing down his pants.

“I haven’t done anything wrong. I will-argh!” Jumin yelled out when Zen roughly grabbed his hair again.

Zen laughed and pressed the executive’s nose right against the zipper of his pants. “Why don’t you put your big mouth to good use? Oh, and no hands.” The command was brutal and left no room for interpretation.

The reality of what Zen was going to do to him set in and he tried his hardest to fight it, pushing away from Zen’s legs. But the actor was so much stronger, easily keeping him in place. When it became clear Jumin refused to heel, Zen pressed his boot down on Jumin’s crotch, causing him to yelp.

“What makes you think you have a choice, cat freak? Hurry up, or I will do so much worse!”

There was no use fighting it. Jumin set to work, pulling down the zipper with his teeth. Zen’s erection jutted out at him through the cloth, causing Jumin to stall. Zen quickly abused his roots again, causing him to whimper.

“Come on, you’re a corporate dog, you know how to suck up to people.”

Carefully Jumin licked the clothed erection, receiving a small moan. He wasn’t sure how to get Zen’s cock out of his boxers and settled for nipping it, an act of defiance.

Startled, Zen backed away before his frown deepened in anger. Jumin expected to be hit, but the albino instead lowered his pants and boxers. “This is what I get for going easy on you.” He growled, using his other hand to force Jumin’s jaw open.

Jumin wanted to give a smug reply, but suddenly the hard member was shoved right into his throat. "Hrng!!" The forceful intrusion drew out a muffled yell from him as he nearly choked, his hands clenching around the fabric of Zen’s pants. His reflexes kicked in and he swallowed repeatedly, taking in the small amount of air he could in this position, feeling tears prickle the side of his eyes.

He tried to regulate his breathing, but Zen already started to thrust into his throat. Every time Zen seemed to allow him more than a few gulps of air, the opportunity was robbed from him, the tip pushing against the back of his throat.

“Tell me, do I taste better than the asses you kiss on a daily basis?”

Zen’s humiliating words shouldn’t affect him so much, but they did, making the situation so much worse. Jumin’s own cock started to ache from neglect and he closed his legs as he moaned, trying to keep it together as Zen used his mouth.

Soon the actor let out a shuddered groan. Something hot shot down his throat and Jumin couldn’t breathe, could only pull at his binds while he quickly swallowed, but it never seemed to end. Just as he thought he would genuinely faint, his head was released and the half-flaccid cock left his mouth forcing him to taste the sticky salty liquid. Jumin coughed violently, nearly retching.

“Hah. I always knew you were a disgusting pervert. I can’t believe you’re getting off on this.” Zen’s shoe pushed down on his crotch again, where his hard-on kept calling for attention.

Before Jumin could retort - not that he could, his tongue still tasting bitter - his phone rang in his jacket pocket. Zen dragged him up to stand on his feet and pushed him against the wall, grabbed the phone and shoved it into his bound hands.

“Answer it.”

Awkwardly holding the phone to his ear, Jumin pressed the green button. “Jumin Han speaking,” he said, trying to push down the quiver in his voice as Zen opened his belt.

“Mr. Han? You’ve been gone a long time, is everything alright?” Damn, it was the client’s secretary.

“I’m fine, I apologize-ah! F-for my delay,” Jumin gasped as Zen’s hand dove right into his boxers and took hold of his cock, stroking it firmly.

“You sound rather off, do you want me to check on you?” The secretary didn’t relent and Jumin had trouble keeping the pitch of his voice low as Zen continued.

“No! The f-fish at lunch may be acting up. I’ll have to- hng- have to get it checked. No need to worry.” The lie made Zen’s wicked grin even larger. Sweat started to form on Jumin’s forehead as the actor’s nimble fingers brought him closer to release with each stroke.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Mr. Lee wishes to continue the meeting on a later date, I’ll inform him and your staff that you are not well. We will call to arrange a new appointment.”

“A g-good idea.” His entire body shook. He was so close, he was coming undone under Zen’s fiery gaze and devilish hands and this person was going to hear it. Jumin shut his eyes tight.

“Get better soon, Mr. Han.” The moment the ending dial tone rang through the speakers, Zen stopped and removed his hand. Completely flustered and shocked by this development, Jumin’s eyes shot open and he dropped his phone, not caring if it got damaged.

“W-why?! Why did you-!“

“You think I’m going to let you enjoy yourself so easily?” Zen played with the pre-cum sticking on his fingers. “The only way you’re going to come is if I fuck you. So beg me for it, Jumin Han.”

Jumin flushed. Absolutely not - he was too proud for this kind of thing. Once more he tugged at his bindings to no avail. In an instant Zen pushed his whole body against the executive’s, both of them acutely aware who was the stronger of the two.

“You’re not in control anymore, Jumin.” His leg rubbed against his crotch and it took all Jumin had not to push forward into that delicious friction.

He gulped and surrendered. “Zen, please…”

“Please, **what?** ”

“P-please, fuck me.” It barely came out a whisper, yet so loud he wanted to drop right through the floor.

By the mercy of whatever God was listening, Zen didn’t wait any longer and turned him around, making Jumin put his bound hands on top of the tank and let his pants drop onto the ground, pooled around his ankles.

"I don't have any lube so you're just going to have to bite through it," Zen mumbled against the back of Jumin's neck.

Just as Jumin held his breath, Zen entered him from behind, knocking the wind right out of him. He couldn’t feel anything for a minute, clenching the porcelain as Zen took Jumin’s body for his own pleasure. When the numbness in his body left, he felt the actor gripping his hips tight, white hair brushing against his neck.

The second Jumin took a gulp of air, Zen started to move, pulling out and thrusting in again harshly. Any movement Jumin made to lean away was thwarted, instead he was pushed back, impaled deeper onto that large cock. His own member was neglected, leaking helplessly onto the toilet lid.

Zen shifted and pleasure overrode the pain completely as his cock hit something within Jumin, causing him to let out a loud moan that echoed through the entire bathroom. Jumin could feel the lecherous grin as Zen continued at that angle, making his body write and his fingers claw at the tiles.

"Ahh- Oh Go-! Zen, Zen, Zen!"

“Yes! Say my name!” Zen panted.

The whole bathroom echoed with their moans and grunts, with Jumin the loudest, his prostate continually assaulted. He couldn’t think, it was too much, too much. He knew he wouldn't last.

“Zen! Hyun!!”

His prostate was hit again and sparks flew in front of his eyes as he came untouched over the porcelain and the tiles below. In the far recesses of his mind he told himself this was wrong, how could he let Zen have so much control over him, and what would the cleaners say about this? And yet so many other voices of himself telling him nothing mattered, but Zen.

It didn’t take long for him to fall back to reality. No strength left, Jumin dropped his head, feeling the coolness on his skin. Zen kept his hips lifted up and moved faster, Jumin’s oversensitive body protesting with every thrust.

Finally Zen gasped and came inside him, his body stiffening before letting himself drop on Jumin, still bent over.

A few moments passed. When Zen didn’t abandon him as agreed to and instead started to kiss the back of his neck, Jumin smiled. “Couldn’t keep up the act for much longer?”

“Hey, not my fault your fantasies are more intensive than mine. When I got your message, I made my way here and messaged you back. When you didn’t reply, I was a bit worried until you showed up.” Zen got up, gently straightening him and turning him around. He snapped the plastic binding, frowning at the red marks on Jumin’s wrists. “Shit, did I hurt you?”

Nowhere near as much as he had requested, but Jumin held his tongue. It was endearing how much Zen held back really, despite claiming that it was dangerous to ‘unleash the beast’. “I’m fine.” he replied, letting Zen rub the marks.

They both started straightening themselves out, Jumin well aware of how sticky he was all over. Definitely considering a good bath. Perhaps he can ask Zen to join him.

“I can’t believe you let me say all that.” Zen said, adjusting his jacket.

Ah, the scathing words during sex. “It wasn’t exactly realistic considering Jaehee stopped being my assistant almost a year ago. But parts of what you said sounded familiar.”

“It’s what I thought of when you called Yoosung’s mother and overworked Jaehee. Back then I would have given anything to yell that to your face… though not in this setting.”

“Maybe you should have. I might have liked it.”

Zen’s outraged look made him laugh.

“I genuinely thought you would use the safe word during the phone call.”

“Had they noticed what we were doing, I might have. But even then, they’re a small company which broken relations wouldn’t hurt C&R.” Jumin fixed his tie. His entire appearance was as proper as ever, but his suit clung to his skin from sweat. If anyone knew...

“Wow, harsh. When will you get a new assistant anyway?” Zen opened the door, letting them both out. Jumin proceeded to leave the bathroom with him, eager to get cleaned up. “It makes all this a little easier.”

They left his office, making their way through the calm halls of C&R to get to the elevator that would lead them to the penthouse. “I asked Yoosung, remember? He refused because apparently Luciel told him we constantly have impromptu office sex.”

“Oh come on, we don’t have office sex _that_ often.” Zen exclaimed, quickly lowering his volume and blushing when a few co-workers passed them with curious glances.

“I’m not sure I agree.”

The elevator opened with a ding, and they both got in.

“That’s because you’re a pervert, Mr. Han.” Zen said, leaning in for a kiss as the doors closed.

“But so are you, Mr. Ryu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I end my smuts with something funny and I wanted to try something a little more romantic this time. Sorry if you were looking for a laugh! Also I couldn't decide what safeword they would use, anyone have a good idea? xD

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I marked this fic as finished because every chapter is a standalone story, but by no means does that mean I'm done with it. I will add more chapters as I write more nsfw. :3


End file.
